


Together

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daily Deviant's Banging Birthday fest, Established Relationship, Library Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: Blaise knew that they were together, but he never thought he’d actually get to SEE them.When he finally does, it would take a man of greater resolve than Blaise to look away again…AKA, that time Blaise accidentally saw Draco wanking Theo off in Hogwarts library and got more than he bargained for!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's Banging Birthday fest 2020! 
> 
> Huge thanks to Debs for the beta <3

Blaise knew they were together, but he had never thought he would actually see them. He’d noticed the furtive glances in public and the hot, smouldering looks when they thought no one was watching. Mainly Draco smouldered, to be honest, and Theo was the one who glanced furtively.

Occasionally, Blaise had walked into their shared dorm, the three of them the only returning Slytherin boys for eighth year, and found them sitting just a bit too close together, their eyes just a bit too glassy, and he’d know that he’d interrupted them. But he’d never actually seen anything. Not really; not until he walked into the library that day.

Blaise was after an old book on Divination, trying to get an assignment done before the weekend, and had wandered into the stacks towards the back. Usually so abandoned that even Pince didn’t tend to wander that far, Blaise had frozen when he heard a dull thump, as if someone had been pushed against a shelf, and a low murmuring. His curiosity got the better of him, and cautiously and quietly he’d rounded the corner to see… well. To see _them_.

Draco and Theo. Theo had his back to where Blaise stood, leaning his side against the stacks, and Draco was close up against him, his lips at Theo’s neck, one hand gripping Theo’s hip as if to steady him. Theo groaned out Draco’s name, and Blaise could see enough to know that Draco’s other hand was wrapped around Theo’s cock.

Draco was stroking him, slowly but firmly, and Blaise swallowed heavily. He felt his own cock harden in response, and even though he knew he should turn away, pretend he never saw anything, his hand had a mind of its own and instead dropped to feel himself through his trousers.

He should go. He should definitely go.

Theo leaned in and kissed Draco, but pulled away quickly as his breathing became even more laboured. As Theo pulled back, Draco’s eyes flitted up, and to Blaise’s horror landed right on his. For a moment Draco faltered, and although he didn’t stop, it was enough for Theo to notice.

‘Fuck, Draco, don’t stop,’ Theo panted against Draco’s neck.

Draco turned slightly to drag his teeth across Theo’s ear, never tearing his eyes away from Blaise. Instead he arched an eyebrow pointedly at him, and then let his gaze drop from Blaise’s eye to where his hand still cupped his errant erection through his clothes. 

Blaise had known Draco long enough to recognise a challenge when he saw one. While Draco carried on stroking Theo, holding his head against his neck, Blaise unzipped himself and pulled his cock out, letting it spring free before wrapping his own hand around it. Theo groaned into Draco’s neck again, and Blaise started to stroke himself as he watched.

A slow smirk of satisfaction graced Draco’s face, and suddenly his attention was back on Theo. He started murmuring into Theo’s ear, thrusting his hand harder against his dick, and grabbed the back of Theo’s head to pull him into a desperate kiss, full of teeth and tongue, as Blaise bit his own lip to stifle a moan, wishing he could see a bit more.

As if reading his thoughts – and damn the bastard, but Draco was such a good Legilimens that Blaise wouldn’t be surprised if he had – Draco shifted himself and Theo slightly against the stacks. Instead of having to use his imagination, Blaise now had a clear view of Draco’s hand on Theo’s cock.

It was nothing he hadn’t seen in the changing rooms and the showers after Quidditch, when Blaise had often surreptitiously admired Draco’s hard, sharp lines and Theo’s long, lean muscles – among other parts of their anatomy – but _this_?

Theo’s cock was beautiful, purple-headed and straining as Draco worked him hard. Blaise could see a pearly drop of precum glisten in the low lights of the library stacks, and he stifled another moan as he pumped himself harder at the sight, wanting nothing more than to run his tongue along Theo’s dick, tasting him. 

Theo was close. Blaise could tell from the way he broke away from Draco’s lips, whimpering against him instead, twitching slightly in Draco’s hands, his own hands curling into fists in Draco’s shirt, pulling the material loose so he could splay a hand across Draco’s flat abdomen. Draco’s eyes drifted from watching Theo, back up to Blaise, and Blaise held the contact, determined not to be the first to look away.

He felt his own breath hitch, and as Theo muttered ‘fuck, Draco, I’m almost there,’ and his hand spasmed against Draco’s stomach, Blaise couldn’t help the low groan that escaped his lips. Luckily Theo was too far gone to notice, but Draco’s smirk widened.

Blaise was as close as Theo, and his desperate eyes on Draco must have told him that. With a final firm thrust on Theo’s cock, Theo tensed, and cursed under his breath. As he started to come, Draco leaned closer with a wicked grin on his face and whispered something to Theo that Blaise couldn’t hear.

Theo’s eyes flew open and shot across to where Blaise was wanking, their eyes meeting, but Theo was unable to stop the ropes of come that burst from him, covering Draco’s hand and stomach and shirt, and Blaise was gone with him as his vision went dark and he came harder than he ever had before in his life.

Gripping the stacks with his other hand, as Blaise slowly came back to earth he felt his cheeks begin to burn as he realised both Draco and Theo were now watching him.

Draco was leaning back on the stack, his wand out as he lazily cleaned the come from himself and Theo, and Theo was tucking his dick away, his blue eyes dark and inscrutable as he watched Blaise. When he was done, Theo drew his own wand and walked towards Blaise with determined footsteps.

With a gulp, ready to be hexed, Blaise hurried to push his own dick away, but before he could, Theo had caught his wrist in his own hand, holding him back, keeping him exposed. 

‘Theo, I -, ’ words failed Blaise as he tried to formulate some semblance of an excuse for something he wasn’t really sorry for.

Theo shook his head shortly to silence him, and waved his wand precariously close to Blaise’s crotch. Blaise tensed, pre-emptively wincing, but all that happened was his come disappearing from where it had been dripping over his hands and trousers. Theo sheathed his wand and carefully tucked Blaise away and zipped him up again. 

‘Well, fuck, Blaise,’ Theo commented lightly as if Blaise had just interrupted a casual Quidditch throw-around rather than a wank in the library. ‘You just had to ask.’ 

And with that Theo walked past him, Draco following behind. Draco just arched his eyebrow again, his smirk still in place, and let his hand trail across Blaise’s stomach as he passed.

Blaise stood still for a few moments, processing what had happened, when he realised the footsteps had stopped behind him. Turning carefully, he found Theo and Draco were holding hands, looking at him. He gave them a look that must have conveyed his bemusement, because Draco laughed quietly and turned to Theo. 

‘You’re going to have to spell it out to him, babe,’ Draco stage-whispered. 

‘Blaise,’ said Theo, his blue eyes twinkling. ‘Come with us. If you have no strong objections, we’d quite like to take you back to our dorm and fuck you.’ 

Theo held his other hand out, and Blaise found himself walking forward and taking it, a stupid smile on his face.

He’d known they were together, but had never thought he would actually get to be together with them.


End file.
